Super Megaforce Tribute 1: Shift into Drive
by Unversed333
Summary: Troy is taking his driving test when Zilas arrives on Earth and turns the other rangers into trophies. The only way Troy can get them back is to defeat Zilas in a race.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Author's Notes: My first tribute episode for Super Megaforce. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Troy's Dilemma<p>

"Mr. Burrows, slow down!" Mr. Burley gasped as Troy accidently bumped the car into the curb.

Today, Troy was taking his driver's test to get his license a second time. Unfortunately, he wasn't doing any better than his first attempt. So far, he had done the following: failed to yield to a pedestrian, knocked several caution cones, and failed to check his rearview mirror while merging. And now he was trying to park the car.

"Sorry!" Troy shouted, while he tried to maneuver the vehicle. He tried parking the car, but in the process he ran it up into the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry; Mr. Burrows, but you have failed your driving test again." Mr. Burley said as he caught his breath. "You have one more chance in the next few weeks. Now, please step out of the car."

Troy got out of the car and watched Mr. Burley drive away.

"Great, now I have only one last chance." Troy thought as he walked down the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Ernie's Brainfreeze, Noah, Gia, and Emma were enjoying their smoothies that Orion served them. As usual, Noah was on his laptop, going over the Power Ranger database he downloaded from Gosei.<p>

"So Noah, you find anything that might help us?" Emma asked as she slurped her smoothie.

Noah shook his head. "No, nothing in here can help us find out what happened to Gosei. I'm looking up on the Legendary Rangers powers."

"Noah, don't you think we should be focusing on finding a way to defeat this Zilas guy?" Gia pointed out as she finished her smoothie. "We barely made it out of our last battle, remember?"

"I know, but I think it's because we haven't really tapped into our Legendary Ranger keys' potential." Noah replied. "You know what they say, 'In order to understand our future, we must understand our past.'

"You get that off a fortune cookie?" Gia teased.

Emma laughed lightly.

"I'm serious, girls." Noah went on. "So far we've just been randomly using our Legendary powers without knowing their capabilities first. If we better understand their uses, it will make our fight against the Armada much easier."

"Okay, Okay, just tell us what you learned so far." Gia relented.

"Alright, let's see." Noah said as he typed the keys on his computers. "The first Power Rangers ever recorded on Earth were the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. They were chosen by the wise intergalactic being Zordon to fight against the evil space sorceress Rita Repulsa in the year of 1993.

"Zordon?" Emma pondered. "Wait, wasn't he the guy who mentored Gosei."

"Yeah, she's right." Gia confirmed. "Maybe he can help us."

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Noah put in. "The energy tube that he resided in was shattered to purge the Evil Alliance in 1998."

"Wow, that's amazing." Emma cooed. "He sacrificed himself to save the world."

"It also says here that ever since the Mighty Morphin Rangers, there have been sixteen ranger sixth rangers joining a Power Ranger." Noah went on.

"Wait, sixteen?" Orion repeated, joining the conversation.

"What, is it, Orion?" Gia asked as the alien examined Noah's computer.

Orion looked around the restaurant, making sure no one else was there and that Ernie was distracted. He then took out his Silver morpher and handed it to Noah.

"My silver Morpher only has fifteen rangers illustrated on it." Orion informed. "And their keys are the only ones I have."

"That is strange." Noah agreed as he examined the morpher carefully.

"Do you think there's another sixth ranger out there?" Emma asked.

"I don't know." Noah sighed. "I'll do some research on it later, but it might just be a miscalculation.

At that moment Troy walked in. Emma spotted him first and waved him over.

"Troy!" Emma exclaimed. "Over here!"

Troy had hoped to avoid his friends for a while, but he was now trapped. Accepting defeat, he walked over to his friends and took a seat at their table. The others noticed his glum face.

"Failed the test, again?" Orion asked as he brought over Troy's favorite smoothie

"Yeah, this is my second time." Troy moaned as he handed the money to Orion. "I just can't get the hang of it, guys."

"It's probably because you're used to driving the Skyship." Noah suggested. "That's a lot different than driving a car."

"Don't feel bad, Troy." Emma told Troy as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Not everyone gets it on their first try."

"Thanks, Emma." Troy smiled.

No matter how down Troy felt, all he had to hear was Emma's positive words to cheer him up.

Emma smiled back, but both teens realized what they were doing, and turned their attentions back to their friends.

At that moment, the gang saw Jake racing over to them.

"Guys, you won't believe it!" Jake panted as he reached the table.

"What, Jake?" Gia asked in an annoyed tone.

"I passed my driver's test!" Jake exclaimed as he held up his card.

"_You _passed." Troy gasped in shock.

The others dropped their jaws in awe.

"Yeah, it was easy." Jake told them. "I even got a perfect score. Now if I can only convince my dad to buy me a car."

"Good luck with that." Noah laughed.

The others joined in on the joke.

Emma looked at her watch. "Well, it's getting late. I think I'm going to head home."

"I'll go with you." Troy blurted out, rising to his feet.

"Thanks, Troy, but I think I can manage." Emma smiled.

"She's right; besides I think we should all head home, too." Gia pointed out as she got up and grabbed her backpack.

"I heard that. I've got to have a talk with my dad about my new car." Jake smiled deviously.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow." Emma waved as she turned to leave, almost bumping into someone.

"Whoops, sorry, Jordan." Emma apologized as he almost ran into said person.

"It's no problem." Jordan assured her.

"Let's go, guys." Emma said.

The rangers then left Ernie's and went their separate ways.

Jordan smiled evilly as he watched his sworn enemy leave.

"Interesting."

* * *

><p>"So the red ranger is having trouble operating a land vehicle?" Vrak repeated.<p>

"Yes, sire." Zilas confirmed.

Zilas had returned to the Armada Megaship to report about what he had overheard.

"Hm, interesting." Vrak pondered as he walked around the command room.

"My prince, perhaps we should use the Red Ranger's depression to our advantage." Damaras suggested.

"I think I may have something just right for this mission, my prince." Levira joined in. "After analyzing the keys of the Sky Force Rangers, I have managed to create an exact replica of their prized vehicle."

"Excellent work, Levira." Vrak applauded. "May we see it?"

"Right this way, my prince." Levira said as she motioned her hand to the hallway. Vrak, Damaras, and Zilas walked out of the command room with her and went down to the ship's vehicles station strip.

The strip was filled with X-Borgs and Bruisers, all repairing their vehicles and weaponry after many previous battles. On the far right of the room, two Bruisers and an X-Borg were currently putting finishing touches on a land vehicle.

"And there it is, boys." Levira announced as she pointed to the vehicle. "This is the Sky Force Striker."

The henchmen backed away as their leaders made their approach. Vrak and Zilas carefully examined the car.

"As you notice, this is no ordinary vehicle." Levira explained. "It has the ability to reach 500 kilometers per hour and is armed with a state of the art bazooka that is able to clear away all obstacles in its way."

"Excellent work, Levira." Vrak praised. "We'll have Zilas race the Red Ranger for the remaining ranger keys, and when he loses, he'll have no choice but to give them to us. And without of their Legendary powers, nothing will stop us taking over this planet!"

"Thank you, Vrak." Levira squealed. "I knew you'd like it!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Zilas asked anxiously. "Let's take it out and destroy the rangers once and for all."

Zilas was about ready to jump in when Damaras grabbed him by the shoulder and held him back.

"What's up with you?" Zilas barked as he wretched free of Damaras' grip.

"Before we fight those rangers, we must have a plan." Damaras pointed out. "How can we force the Red Ranger to race Zilas?"

"Oh, don't worry about that." Levira spoke up. "I have something to take care of that."

"And with me behind this wheel, the red ranger will never be able to stop me." Zilas added proudly. "Finally, revenge will be mine."

* * *

><p>The next day the rangers were on their way to Ernie's when something fell from the sky and landed outside of town.<p>

"Let's go, guys!" Troy commanded.

With that said, the Mega rangers raced to the quarry.

"See anything, guys!" Noah asked as they scanned the area.

"Oh, no, it's him!" Jake groaned pointing to the bay. And standing there was Zilas, in his Magna Ranger mode.

"Hello, rangers!" Zilas greeted as he approached them.

"Zilas!" Troy seethed.

"What do you want?" Noah demanded.

"Just to see you rangers crumble apart against me." Zilas answered, as he clenched his fist.

"Let's do it, guys!" Troy commanded.

"Super Mega Mode!"

"Ah, the Super Mega Mode again!" Zilas yawned mockily. "Can you rangers at least give me a challenge?"

"Alright, you asked for it!" Jake growled.

"Legendary Ranger mode, RPM! Get in Gear."

The Rangers had morphed into the Ranger Operators.

"Emma, you're with me." Jake shouted.

"You got it!" Emma affirmed. "Rocket Blaster!"

"Turbo Axe!" Jake shouted as they both summoned their chief weapons.

"Combine, Turbo Plasma Launcher!" Jake and Emma announced as they combined their weapons.

"What's this?" Zilas gasped.

Jake pulled out an Engine Cell. "Engine Cell, activate!" He inserted the cell into the Launcher.

"Fire!" Emma shouted as she and Jake fired their weapon's blast at Zilas.

Unprepared, Zilas was hit instantly and was engulfed in smoke.

"Yeah, that got him." Emma cheered.

"Or so you thought!" Zilas roared as he emerged from the smoke. Except this time he had the appearance of a bird-like warrior.

Before Emma or Jake could react, Zilas flew forward and slashed the two rangers with his sword. This caused the two to de-morph back to their regular mode.

"Never seen that before." Noah put in.

Zilas turned his attention to the remaining rangers. Orion reacted first, racing to Zilas with his Cloud Hatchet ready to strike. The two opponents matched each other's strikes blow for blow, making it anyone's game. Finally, Zilas managed to knock Orion off his feet, and slashed his chest causing him to de-morph.

"You three are next." Zilas snarled, raising his sword to Troy, Gia, and Noah.

"Want to try the Road Blaster?" Troy whispered.

The two nodded and ready their weapons.

"I don't think so!" Zilas yelled, using his wings to fly to the remaining rangers. He kicked Troy away and began fighting Noah and Gia.

"Turbo Cannon!" Noah shouted as he fired the cannon at Zilas.

"Nice try!" Zilas interjected as he dodged the cannon's blast, causing it to hit Gia and de-morph her.

"Gia, no!" Noah shouted.

Before Noah could react, he was slashed by Zilas, who had flown high into the sky and flew down to deliver the blow to defeat the Blue Ranger.

Troy finally recovered from Zilas kick, only to find his friends at the mercy of Zilas.

"Let them go!" Troy ordered.

Zilas turned to face Troy. Although his mask had no facial expressions, Troy could tell that the general was enjoying inflicting harm on his friends.

"I'm afraid not, Red Ranger." Zilas sneered. "I think your friends will make great trophies."

"Trophies?" Troy repeated.

Zilas summoned a strange device and zapped the other rangers with it. When the smoke cleared, the others were shrunk into small trophies of themselves.

"You see, my trophies for defeating such great foes." Zilas laughed.

"You better change them back right now!" Troy growled.

"Or what? Without your friends, there's no way you would even stand a chance against me." Zilas scoffed. "But I guess I could give you a chance to get them back."

"What are you talking about?" Troy puzzled.

"Here's the deal, Red Ranger, you and I are going to take part in a little competition." Zilas explained. "If you win, I'll free your friends. But if I win, you have to surrender all your ranger keys to me."

"What that's crazy! I won't do it!" Troy retorted.

"Without your friends, this planet will be doomed." Zilas reminded him. "Not even you can defeat the Armada on your own."

"Why don't you just turn me into trophy like the others?" Troy inquired. "Then you and the Armada could take over without resistance."

"Where's the fun in that?" Zilas answered. "And besides if I turn you into a trophy now, I still won't be able to get your ranger powers. Only you can do that. So do we have a deal?"

Troy realized Zilas was right. Even if there was a slight chance of saving the others, he had to take it. He needs his friends just as much as they need him: Jake, Gia, Noah, Orion, ….and Emma.

"Alright, I'll do it, but no cheating of any kind." Troy decided.

"Of course." Zilas agreed. "And now that you have accepted, I can tell you what the challenge will be: a three lap mile race around this city."

"A race!" Troy groaned. "No!"

"I'll give 48 hours to get ready, not that it will matter." Zilas informed him. "And come alone."

With that, Zilas teleported away with Troy's friends.

"How am I going to defeat him?" Troy thought. "I don't even have a car."

* * *

><p>End Notes: Looks like Troy's going to need some help. Perhaps a Legendary Ranger… Nope, sorry can't spoil it. You'll just have to wait to find out.<p>

Please, oh Please rate and review. Your comments and opinions are much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Driving Lesson<p>

_Back at the Armada Ship_

"Excellent work, Zilas!" Vrak praised. "You've really come through for me."

"Thank you, my Prince." Zilas bowed humbly.

"Sire, I don't understand." Damaras put in. "Why didn't you want the red ranger to be captured? Without him there's nothing that can protect this planet from us.

"True, Damaras, but I desire the keys that the rangers possess." Vrak informed. "Those keys hold the power to save or destroy the universe. An evil being won't be able to take such powers."

"Yes, the prince is correct." Zilas confirmed. "When I attempted to take the Legendary Keys, I was shocked by an electrical force. Thankfully, the other keys weren't well hidden."

"Yes, so we you see, Damaras." Vrak went on. "We need the Red Ranger alive to bring us the keys himself. With the powers of all the rangers, we'll be able to rule the universe with an iron fist!"

* * *

><p><em>The Following Day<em>

"Hey, Troy, have you seen Orion?" Ernie asked as he handed Troy his smoothie.

Troy, ashamed that he let his friends get captured by Zilas, had downed his third smoothie to soothe his inner pain.

"No, Ernie, I haven't seen him since yesterday." Troy replied before taking another sip of his smoothie.

Ernie went back into the kitchen, muttering something about hiring more help.

"What am I going to do?" Troy thought to himself as he drank his smoothies. "I can't beat Zilas in race. Even if I did have a something to drive with, I'd still lose to him. Man, I really wish Gosei was still here."

"Um, excuse me, can I get strawberry smoothie to go, please?" A voice asked.

"Coming right up!" Ernie replied from the kitchen.

The voice's speaker sat on the barstool two seats away from Troy. It was a young African American man with a wearing black leather pants and jacket over a red shirt.

After Ernie served him his smoothie, the stranger noticed the depressed Troy, slowly drinking his smoothie.

"Hey, everything okay, dude?" The man asked taking a seat next to Troy.

Troy swallowed what remained in his mouth before answering. "No, just trying to figure some stuff out."

"Oh, okay." The stranger shrugged. Then he noticed Troy's driving instructing manual. "Hey, are you about take your behind the wheel test?"

"Actually, this will be my third and final time." Troy informed him. "I've taken it twice already and I failed."

"Okay, do you know where you struggle at?" The stranger inquired.

"Everything." Troy answered. "And to top it off, I have to compete in a race tomorrow and…." Troy hesitated for a second. "Let's just say that the stakes are pretty high."

Troy drank the rest of his smoothie while the stranger was deep in thought.

"You know, I think you just need some private tutoring." The stranger concluded. "And I know just the guy who can help." The man dug into his pocket and pulled out a card.

"Go to this address." The man said as he handed Troy the card. "Tell him Scott sent you."

"Thanks!" Troy told him.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Scott urged. "Your race is tomorrow!"

"Oh right!" Troy remembered. He placed his money for the smoothies on the table and took off out of the building.

Scott smiled with delight. He held his right arm to his mouth. "The Red Ranger is on his way." (Ranger Shift: Ranger Operator Series Red)

* * *

><p>Across town, Troy had finally found the location the mysterious man told him about. What he found was something he was not expecting: An auto repair shop.<p>

Troy held up the card to make sure they both matched.

"Blue Racer." Troy read aloud. "Sure hope I got the right place."

He went inside the shop. The only thing around was several cars, some intact, some broken apart. Grease and oil stains covered the floor. Troy almost tripped one of the many tires around the place.

"Is anyone here?" Troy called.

"No need to yell kid." A voice behind him said.

Troy turned to face a late-twenties Caucasian man wearing blue coveralls holding a socket wrench. His originally gelled brown hair was a sloppy mess, making it look spikey. He sported a thin layer of facial hair, which formed around his mouth and ended at his chin, forming a box shape beard.

"Who are you?" Troy asked cautiously.

"I'm Mr. J." The man answered. "What can I do for you, kid?"

"My name is Troy." Troy explained. "And well, um, I've been having trouble learning to drive and someone told me you could tutor me."

"Oh, a new driver, huh?" Mr. J nodded. "Well, you've come to right place. Driving has been my life since I was not much younger than you. So what is that you need help with?"

"Well…..ummm….Everything." Troy stammered.

"Oh, looks like I'm going to have to clear my schedule." Mr. J sighed as he pulled out his notepad and crossed out several pages. "Alright, let me get cleaned up and I'll meet you in a few minutes."

"Okay." Troy agreed.

Mr. J departed into the office. While he waited, Troy decided to have a look at the cars. Although he loved being able to pilot the Zords, owning a car was something that seemed to represent freedom

Suddenly, Troy heard something coming from the back of the garage. Deciding not to interrupt Mr. J, Troy went back to investigate. What he found were sheet covered objects. One of them had two lights flashing on it.

Troy was about to see what was under it when a firm hand grabbed his should, causing to gasp in shock.

"Whoa, it's just me, kid." Mr. J gasped.

"Sorry, I just noticed something weird under this sheet." Troy said pointing to the object.

"Ah, he's getting restless." Mr. J sighed. He then pulled off the sheet to reveal a blue jeep.

"Wow, nice set of wheels, sir." Troy admitted as he admired the sleek vehicle.

"Believe it or not kid, this jeep was actually my first car." Mr. J informed him.

"Wow, you've had it for that long?" Troy asked.

"Well, it was once stolen from me a couple years back." Mr. J noted. "But I guess you could say it found its way back to me."

Troy didn't take in what the man said, for he was in awe of the jeep.

"Now, for your tutoring, kid." Mr. J said hoping to steer the conversation. "We're going to need a car for you to practice on. This is where my other car comes in."

Mr. J pulled the sheet from the second car, revealing a red racing themed car.

"Wow!" Troy wowed. "Are you sure I should drive that?"

"It's okay, kid." Mr. J affirmed tossing Troy the keys.

Troy sat in the driver's seat as Mr. J got into the passenger seat.

"Now, Troy, tell me what do you before you start your car?" Mr. J

"Um, fasten your seatbelts and check your mirrors." Troy answered.

"Good." Mr. J said as they both fasten their seatbelts. "But there's one thing other you should do."

"What's that?" Troy asked.

"Make sure the car trusts you." Mr. J answered.

Troy scowled. "The car trusts me?' The way you say it makes it seem like cars have feelings, sir.

"But they do, Troy." Mr. J explained. "You have to earn the car's trust. It's like riding a horse. If an unknown person attempts to ride it, it will go crazy. The same goes for cars. That's why most adults are better driving their cars because they've bonded with it for so long."

Troy was buying into it, but probed further. "Alright, how do I gain the car's trust?"

"Well, for one thing, you could clean him." Mr. J quipped. "And I have just the supplies to do it."

"I'm not sure I see how washing a car has anything to do with driving one, Mr. J." Troy doubted.

"Well, alright, if you think you have what takes to lead the car, then let's go ahead." Mr. J relented. "Start her up."

Troy turned the key into the ignition, and the engine revved up.

"Alright, Troy, it's all you." Mr. J instructed.

Troy gave the car some gas, and the car sped out of the shop at racing speed.

"Whoa!" Troy gasped in shock as the car raced into the forest. "What's going on!"

"Just avoid the trees and keep a steady speed." Justin replied in a calm voice as he read a car magazine.

"Whoa!" Troy shouted as he barely managed to steer the car away from a tree.

The car was totally out of control. Troy barely had any control of it as it raced through the forest. It went into rough path of the woods, almost hitting several hikers. Troy managed to steer it past the park, but in doing he led the car straight into the swampy area of the woods.

"Mr. J, a little help, please!" Troy yelled as the car was about to race into the swamp.

Mr. J sighed. "Amateurs." He reached down and pulled the emergency break, forcing the car to stop right at the edge of the swamp.

Troy sighed with relief.

"That was close." Troy said relieved as he opened the driver's door and got out. Unfortunately, he accidently fell into the swamp.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Mr. J drove Troy back to the Auto shop with the car, which had been dirtied from its trip into the swamp.<p>

Mr. J parked the car right outside the shop.

"I hate to say I told you so, Troy." Mr. J told the boy. "But I guess you're just not cut out to drive."

"No wait, sir." Troy begged. "You said that I needed to get the car to trust me. How do I do that?"

"You can start by cleaning him." Mr. J answered, handing Troy a cloth and bucket. "Make him shine."

Troy groaned as he got out of the car and ran to fill the bucket.

"Such a silly kid." Mr. J chuckled.

* * *

><p>Troy began cleaning off the dirt and grime the car had sustained from their drive through swamp. He carefully made sure that not a spot was untouched. He then quickly cleaned the glass windows and replaced the broken hubcaps on the tires. By this time, Troy was half damp and covered with suds. Mr. J came back to check on Troy.<p>

"Good job, Troy." Mr. J applauded. "I haven't him that clean in years. Now give him a wax."

"Really?" Troy groaned.

"Hey, you should treat a car just like you would a person." Mr. J advised as he handed him the waxer.

* * *

><p>It was about 6:00 when Troy finished waxing the car. He already called his parents to tell him he'd be late for dinner. They didn't mind since they were eager for him to make friends around town.<p>

"Done, Mr. J." Troy panted.

"Alright, now you have one more job to do." Mr. J told him as he held up a gas tank. "Feed him."

"Whatever you say, sir." Troy said as he took the tank and approached the car again. He opened the nozzle and began pouring the gasoline into the car. Once the car was full with water, Troy went back to Mr. J

"Now, let's see if he trusts you now." Mr. J told Troy.

Like before, Troy got into the driver's seat as Mr. J got into the passenger's seat.

"Alright, if this car trusts you, then you should be able to drive us to your Ernie's Brainfreeze." Mr. J explained.

"Are you sure I can do it?" Troy asked with a sense of doubt.

"Don't ask me; ask the car." Mr. J reminded him.

Troy turned his attention to the car's dashboard. Inhaling then exhaling to calm himself, he placed the keys into ignition and slowly started the car. The car revved again and Troy gave it some gas. This time the car gradually picked up speed as it drove onto the road.

"You're doing it, Troy." Mr. J congratulated. "Now just follow all the rules of the road and take us home."

Troy continued to drive into the city, carefully obeying the rules of the road. Finally, he managed to drive the car Ernie's brainfreeze. Thankfully, the place was deserted.

"Congratulations, Troy." Mr. J declared. "You did it. And if you use what I teach you at Driver's Ed you'll do fine."

"Thanks, Mr. J." Troy told him. "You were big help. I guess I'll see you around."

"Hold on." Mr. J stopped him. "You said something about needing a car for the big race tomorrow. How about you use this baby?"

"Oh, no, I can't ask you do that." Troy replied.

"Go on, take it." Mr. J insisted.

"Alright, but I'm bringing it right back after the race." Troy promised.

"Deal." Mr. J agreed. "Well, you better get home."

"You're right." Troy nodded. "Do you want me to drive you back to the shop?"

Mr. J shook his head. "No, thank you. I think I'll just walk."

"Alright, see you." Troy waved goodbye as Mr. J got out of the car. Troy then peeled the car out.

Mr. J watched the red car vanish into the night, proud of what he had done for another Ranger.

"So you think he's got what it takes?" A voice asked.

Mr. J turned around to see Scott behind him.

"I'm confident he'll win, Scott." Mr. J replied. "Thanks for sending him to me."

"No problem, Justin." Scott smiled.

"Well, we better get going." Justin suggested (Legend Shift: Blue Turbo Ranger)

Just then, Justin's blue jeep pulled up.

* * *

><p>End Notes: Next Chapter will feature the big race and the fight against Zilas Birdman form.<p>

I always knew Justin had to be the one of the rangers I needed to have a tribute on. I really think he should have been in Super Megaforce.

So I've decided that each story will feature two legendary rangers in it, but the tribute episodes will mainly focus on one Legendary ranger, with the other being more or less a cameo appearance or something else.

I already have an idea for the next tribute which will be hinted at the end of this one, so keep your eyes peeled for clues.

End Notes: I had to replace Ziggy with Scott because I already have a Black and a Green Legendary Ranger appearing in other tributes and I needed another red ranger to even the number out.

Remember, please RRCS (Rate, Review, Comment, and Speculate)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Saban

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait, but this chapter was actually much tougher to write than I thought. Not my best work but here it is: the Big Race

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Engines at Full Throttle<p>

_The Day of the race_

Zilas stood at the starting line, waiting for Troy to arrive. He leaned his body against the vehicle, whistling a tune to pass the time.

Suddenly, a red car appeared in the horizon, driving toward the starting line.

"Well, I'll be…." Zilas scoffed as he walked forward.

The car finally stopped at the starting line, and Troy stepped out, carrying a brown chest. He turned to face Zilas.

"I honestly didn't they you would come, let alone come with a vehicle of your own." Zilas taunted.

"I brought the keys, just like you asked." Troy said as he opened the brown chest full of the ranger keys.

"Excellent, as I have brought your friends, as well." Zilas stated summoning the trophies. "You ready to lose everything, Red Ranger?"

"I'm not losing to you, Zilas!" Troy seethed as he entered Lightning Cruiser.

Zilas enters the Sky Force Cruiser and both cars meet at the starting line.

An X-Borg appears and began to explain the rules.

"This will be a single lap race around the city. Anything goes in this race, whether accidental or intentional. If you leave the track for more than ten seconds, you will be disqualified. Your vehicle must cross the finish line with rubber touching the road."

"Racers, start your engines!" The X-Borg shouted.

Troy started his car up and revved the engine loudly. Zilas started his Sky Force Crusier which roared its engines.

On your mark."

Troy readied the gear shifter.

"Get Set…

Zilas entered his Bird Mode.

GO!

Both drivers peeled their cars out across the starting line, leaving hot skid marks in their dust.

"And they are off!"

Troy maintained a steady speed but Zilas was already way ahead of him. Zilas' cruiser reached 50% from the start, and already had a strong lead ahead.

Troy pushed harder, causing the car to speed up. Soon enough, he was right on Zilas' tail.

"No, you don't!" Zilas smiled.

He began veer in front of Troy, making it impossible to pass Zilas' cruiser.

"Come on!" Troy groaned in frustration.

Suddenly, Zilas got out of the way. And what was ahead was couple of X-Borgs placing obstacles on the track.

"What are they doing?" Troy asked himself.

Troy stomped on the break, but it was no use. The car collided with the giant bins and boxes littered across the track. Eventually, Troy managed to stop the car, thus allowing Zilas to race through unharmed. Troy groaned in frustration as he drove the car down the track once more.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later and both racers were nearing the finish line.<p>

Troy finally managed to catch up with Zilas.

"You might as well give up, Red Ranger!" Zilas suggested. "There's no way you can beat me!"

"Unless you've got any more tricks, I'm afraid this is anyone's game Zilas." Troy reminded him.

"Oh, I do have one trick." Zilas said in a devious tone.

Suddenly the Sky Force cruiser began to transform into an aerial vehicle and hovered across the track.

"Flying? That's cheating!" Troy shouted.

"Afraid not, Red Ranger." Zilas's voice echoed. "My car only has to cross the finish line on the ground. As long as I stay within the track lines, I can't be disqualified. That means you lose!"

Zilas flew into the air once more, flying down the race track.

"How can I beat him now?" Troy groaned.

Suddenly, the car started to shimmy as its headlights flashed rapidly.

"What's going on?" Troy said as the car began driving on its own at high speed. "Whoa!"

Once it picked up enough speed, the car began to hover above the ground, basically flying.

"What kind of car is this?" Troy thought to himself.

The front wheels of the car shifted downward, the backseat doors unfolded to the side of the car resembling wings, and the wing on the back raised up. The car now looked like an aerial vehicle.

"This is awesome!" Troy marveled. "Alright, figure it all out later. Let's catch up to Zilas!"

The car, like it understood him, flashed its headlights rapidly, as Troy pushed the gas.

"Woo-hoo!" Troy whooped as the car flew across the track.

In a matter of seconds, Zilas' Cruiser was within sight.

"Those rangers keys are as good as mine." Zilas chuckled to himself.

The finish line was only about a mile ahead. Suddenly, Troy's car flew forward to Zilas's Cruiser.

"WHAT?!" Zilas burst out in disbelief.

"You're not the only with a few tricks up your sleeve, Zilas!" Troy shouted. "Now if you excuse me, I have a race to win!"

Troy gave the car some gas and it quickly flew faster across the track.

"I don't think so!" Zilas seethed as he began pushing buttons on his car's dashboard.

The bird symbol of the Sky Force Cruiser shifted. From behind came a large bazooka.

"Take this!" Zilas shouted as he fired the blasts from his cannons at Troy.

He barely missed due to his opponents speed, but he kept on firing away. There was no way he was going to fail the Prince again. He could see the finish line up ahead.

"Give up, Zilas!" Troy shouted as he hit the break.

Zilas' Cruiser sped past him.

"What's he doing?" Zilas pondered.

"Activating weapons!" Troy shouted as he pressed the button on his dashboard. "Fire!"

The Car fired multiple red lasers at Zilas' Cruiser, damaging it to the brink. Zilas leaped from the car before it exploded.

"Alright, back to the ground." Troy said as he activated it the Car mode.

The car touched the ground again and finally crossed the finish line, making Troy the victor.

* * *

><p>The Other rangers were finally restored back to normal. They examined themselves thoroughly before running over to congratulate their leader.<p>

"Troy, you did it!" Emma cheered.

"Great job, buddy." Jake patted Troy on the back.

"Thanks, guys." Troy said to them. "It's great to have you all back."

"This isn't over yet, rangers." Zilas yelled.

The rangers turned around to see Zilas in his bird mode and wielding his sword.

"You humans should know that you should never mess with someone's car!" Zilas seethed. "And now it's time to pay."

"Wrong, you're the one who's going to pay!" Orion corrected him. "Let's do it guys!"

"Super Mega Mode!" They all shouted as the placed their ranger keys into their morphers.

"Super Megaforce Red!"

"Super Megaforce Blue!"

"Super Megaforce Yellow!"

"Super Megaforce Green!"

"Super Megaforce Pink!"

"Super Megaforce Silver!"

"Earths Defender, Never Surrender!"

"Whatever!" Zilas sneered as he charged against the rangers.

Orion reacted first, summoning his Silver Spear and meeting Zilas head on with their weapons.

"Guys, use a Legendary power, quick!" Orion shouted as he held off Zilas.

"You got it, Orion!" Troy agreed.

The others nodded, summoning the Turbo Ranger Keys.

"Legendary Ranger Mode: Turbo!" The rangers shouted as the placed their keys into their morphers.

"Red Turbo Ranger!"

"Blue Turbo Ranger!"

"Yellow Turbo Ranger!"

"Green Turbo Ranger!"

"Pink Turbo Ranger!"

"Shift into Turbo!" The team shouted.

Orion leaped out of the way as soon as the others entered their legendary mode.

"Come on!" Zilas taunted.

"Noah, Emma, you're up!" Troy commanded.

The two nodded and charged forward. Zilas prepared for their attack, brandishing his sword. Unfortunately, with his enemies possessing new speed, Zilas was unable to strike them. They quickly circled his every move, punching his body several times.

"Hold still, you pests!" Zilas roared, as he slashed the air around him.

"Over here, Z." Emma waved as Noah prepared his Turbo Hand Blasters.

"Fire!" Noah shouted as he fired large energy blasts from his weapon.

Zilas attempted to block the attack with his Hawk sword, but the sword couldn't withstand the blast and snapped in two.

"My Sword!" Zilas despaired.

Now, Troy, Gia and Jake joined the fight wielding their chief weapons. Gia attacked first with her Star changers, charging up electricity and punching Zilas' gut rapidly. Jake leaped forward and fired a blast Thunder Cannon, causing Zilas to step back in pain. Troy rushed behind Zilas wielding his Turbo Lightning Sword. He then sliced and diced Zilas wings.

Badly injured, Zilas de-morphed back to his monster form.

"You're going to pay for that, Red Ranger!" Zilas snarled as he brandished his basic Sword.

Zilas' words caused Noah to come up with an idea. "Guys, how about we all go red and finish this guy?"

"You've got it!" The others agreed as they summoned random red ranger keys. "Legendary Ranger Mode…."

"Red Samurai Ranger!" Noah announced as he brandished his Shogun Sword.

"Red Wild Force Ranger!" Gia announced as she wielded her Lion Fang.

"Red Time Force Ranger!" Jake announced as he summoned his V1 Cannon.

"Red Mystic Ranger!" Emma announced as she summoned her Magi Staff.

"Red Space Ranger!" Orion announced as he summoned the Spiral Saber.

Zilas summoned his personal sword and readied for an attack.

"I don't care what color you wear, you're all going down." Zilas sneered.

"Don't be so sure." Troy smirked from behind his helmet. "Orion, you're up."

"You've got it, Troy!" Andros affirmed as he brandished his Spiral Saber, racing forward to engage Zilas.

"Take this!" Orion shouted as he leaped into the air and struck Zilas with his weapon.

Zilas, expecting a ground move, was easily wounded by Orion, who continued to slash him with his Spiral Saber.

Noah and Emma were up next as Orion finished attacking Zilas. the evil ranger managed to knock Emma away with a slash from his sword, but couldn't do the same with Noah, who blocked the attack with his Shogun Sword. Both pushed their swords against each other with all their migh, hoping the other would give in. Finally, Noah managed to use his sword to push Zilas's blade to the ground allowing him to kick Zilas back with his foot.

Emma recovered and summoned her Magi Staff. She fired several rounds of fireballs at Zilas, who was still dazed from Noah's attack. Emma's attack barely managed to wound him, however.

Zilas turned his attention to Gia. He charged forward and slashed her once, weakening her.

"Alright, that does it!" Gia seethed. "Jake, cover me!"

"You got it!" Jake replied as he summoned his weapon. "V1 Cannon, fire!"

The cannon's blast missed Zilas, but managed to engulf in smoke, making it impossible for him to see.

"Where are you?" Zilas roared.

"Right here!" Gia answered as she slashed him with her Lion Fang.

Wounded, Zilas struggled to stay on his feet. Finally the smoke began to clear, only to reveal the Lightning Cruiser's cannon poised to fire at him.

"Cannons, fire!" Troy shouted.

The car fired several rounds of lasers on Zilas.

"AHHHH!" Zilas groaned as he was hit, engulfed in an explosion as a result.

"We did it, guys!" Emma cheered as the rangers regrouped.

"Great work, guys!" Troy exclaimed. "It's good to have you guys fighting alongside me again."

"I'll second that!" Jake added.

"Rangers!" Zilas roared as he got back on his feet. "You've won this time, but next time you all will be sorry that you ever crossed me."

And with that Zilas was gone.

"Super Mega Rangers, that's a Super Mega win!" Troy declared.

* * *

><p>End Notes: Third Chapter finished and one more left for this story. The end will feature several hints to the next tribute.<p>

You're probably wondering how Troy and Zilas are able to talk to each other during the race. I don't know what it's called, but it's something that racers use to talk to their crew or something like that. But then again this is Power Rangers, and anything can happen.

Sorry for the race being short and not-well written. I just happened to pick an idea that I wasn't very good at writing.

For future reference, there won't be any Zord fights in any of the tributes because I'm not good at writing them.

Please Rate and Review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Author's Note: The Final chapter of the Turbo/RPM Tribute.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Racing to the Future<p>

"Forgive me your highness, I have failed you again." Zilas apologized, kneeling to Vrak.

"You have disappointed me, Zilas." Vrak told him. "I told you before, I expected better results."

"Yes, sir, and next time I'll destroy those rangers once and for all." Zilas vowed.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, Troy!" Emma said to the Red Ranger.<p>

After the battle with Zilas, Troy took his driving test the following day and aced it. After weeks of training, he had finally gotten his driver's license. As a treat, the others took him to Ernie's and bought him a victory smoothie.

"Well, it wasn't easy, but I'm glad it's over." Troy admitted.

"Man, I don't know about you, but I think I won't be driving anything for a while." Jake grumbled.

The others laughed except Noah who was searching on his computer.

"I knew it!" Noah exclaimed.

"What is it, Noah?" Troy asked as the rangers eyes turned toward the Blue Ranger.

"Look at this car, I found in the Power Ranger database." Noah told them as he turned his laptop around so the others could see. "Look familiar?"

The rangers dropped their jaws shock. It was the car Troy drove in the race. The picture labeled the car as Lightning Cruiser, which bore the Turbo Ranger symbol.

"So wait…" Jake said as he tried to piece it together. "This is car was used by Turbo Rangers?"

"Yeah, this car and its partner Storm Blaster were the common mode of transportation for the Turbo Rangers." Noah explained. "It's also said that the two cars were captured by Divatox after most of the Turbo Rangers became the Space Rangers. Storm Blaster managed to escape and found the only remaining previous Turbo Ranger, Justin Stewart. Together saved the Space Rangers and Lightning Cruiser from Astronema."

"Wait, why wasn't this Justin a Space Power Ranger, too?" Emma asked.

"Well, he decided to stay on Earth so he could be with his dad." Noah answered. "Did I forget to mention he's the youngest Ranger ever? It says here that he was only 12 years old when he was a ranger, and he dropped off the grid since 1998. So he would have to be almost thirty now."

"Wow, even kids can become Power Rangers." Orion marveled. "That's awesome."

"So Mr. J has to be Justin." Gia concluded.

"Speaking of which, I think I'd better return the car back to Justin." Troy suggested, remembering his promise.

He and the others climbed into the car. With Troy driving, the car drove across town.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, the rangers finally made it to Blue Racers. They climbed out of the car, and Troy walked into the shop.<p>

"Mr. J?" Troy called. "I'm here to return the car."

No answer.

"You sure this is the place?" Noah asked as the others looked around.

"Positive, Noah." Troy confirmed. "Wait, Storm Blaster!"

Troy rushed into the back room, hoping to find the vehicle. Only it was gone, with no traces of where it went.

"Where could he have gone?" Troy thought to himself.

"Troy, there's a man outside." Gia called.

Troy rushed back outside to see the others talking to a man. Except this man wasn't Justin. He looked older.

"Can I help you, kids?" The man asked.

"We're looking for a guy who works here." Noah explained. "He's called Mr. J."

"Mr. J." The man pondered. "Oh him. That guy was just passing through town and offered to help us for some extra cash. He told me he'd be leaving this morning, and asked me to give someone named Troy this note if he ever came by." He held a piece of paper, folded into quarter size.

"That's me, sir." Troy spoke up.

The man handed Troy the note.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work." The man told them before entering his shop.

Once the man was out of earshot, Troy opened the note and began reading it aloud.

_Hey Troy, sorry for leaving without telling you, but I am needed elsewhere. You and friends are doing a great job and we're all really proud of what you're doing. Remember, we'll be there when you guys need us the most. Farewell and Good luck!_

_Signed,_

_ J.S._

_P.S. Since you handled yourself well at the race today, I've decided to let you keep the car for a while. I hope you can use him to your benefit. All I ask is that you and your friends drive responsibly._

"Ah, sweet, Troy's got a new set of wheels." Jake cheered.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, Jake, I'm just borrowing it." Troy reminded him. "That means we have to treat it like it's one of us."

"Well, I for one think it suits you Troy." Emma complimented.

"Thanks, Emma." Troy smiled. "Now, how about I give you guys a ride home?"

"Don't have to tell me twice." Jake exclaimed as the rangers climbed back into the car.

"Ready, friend?" Troy whispered to the car.

Cruiser flashed its headlights twice excitedly.

"Here we go, guys." Troy told his friends as the car peeled off into the city.

* * *

><p>Unaware to the rangers, Justin and Scott were watching them away from afar.<p>

"You did real good, Justin." Scott admitted. "There was a second there that I thought he was actually going to lose."

"Hey, give the kid some credit." Justin said. "I think those six will surprise us all in the end."

"Yeah, you're right." Scott affirmed. "Well, I guess it's time for us to go."

"Yup, come on." Justin agreed as the two walked over to Storm Blaster.

"Hey, Justin, how about letting me drive the car this time?" Scott asked.

"Nope!" Justin answered.

"But I…." Scott began.

"Nope, I heard of your driving reputation, buddy." Justin told him. "There's no way you're driving this car."

Storm Blaster flashed its lights in agreement.

"Fine, let's go." Scott sulked as he got in the passenger's seat.

Justin got in the driver's seat, and began driving Storm Blaster down the highway

* * *

><p><em>Later that Night, Outside of town<em>

A mysterious portal appears and five figures step out. As the portal closed, the five face each other.

"Okay, we have our mission: Find the targets and bring them in." The leader said.

The other four nodded and the group split up as they raced into the city.

Suddenly, another portal opened up. This time a single individual stepped out. Behind him was a small quadruple animal.

Suddenly, another portal opened up and this time a single individual stepped out.

"This is the right place." The figure said as he looked around himself. "Let's just hope I can reach them in time."

* * *

><p>End Notes: Quite a hook for the next tribute. Remember, your guess is as good as anyone. The next tribute will focus on Emma, and the plot will be very similar to a popular sci-fi movie.<p>

Rate, Review, Comment, and Speculate. That's all I ask.


End file.
